Fairy and Tail
by FairyLily23
Summary: Two bands are competing for the top spot on Fiore's music charts, Fairy, and Tail. The only thing they have in common? Old man Makarov Dreyar who has a plan for music domination. The only problem? They've never met and only know what's in the magazines.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N:** I couldn't resist this story! It's a lot of fun to write so I just thought I would get it out here. The pairings will include Jerza, NaLu,GaLe, and Gruvia with hints of Miraxus and RoWen. This Little Girl is a song by Cady Groves and therefore not my own. Also, it is important to say that I do not own Fairy Tail. (If I did…. let's just say Jerza would be cannoned.) Anyway, here is chapter one!

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Hey everybody!" a curvy blonde spoke into the microphone. It was Lucy Heartphilia, the lead singer of an up and coming band, Fairy Storm, or The Fairies as it was known to the fans.

"This is our last song for tonight, so let's make it good!"

Glitter shimmered, spotlights glared and the music played.

This Little Girl

"You got your keys, but where you going?  
The third degree just isn't working.  
'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,  
And if I followed you home, would you be alone?" Sang a blonde in a sparkly black minidress as she poured her soul into the song. Lucy truly was an amazing singer.

As the band joined into the song, the energy in the stadium grew immensely. These girls were very talented and adored by many.

When the song ended, the four girls came together in a line and clasped their hands. They bowed in unison. Lucy Heartphilia, Lead singer, Levy McGarden, guitar, Juvia Lockser, bass, and Erza Scarlet, Drums. A beautiful little girl strode up to the microphone at the front of the stage.

"Thank you for having us tonight!" She smiled. Wendy was the well-known opening act for Fairy Storm. She handed the microphone to Lucy as the crowd roared in response.

"Thank you so much for letting a couple of girls play music for you. Goodnight!" With that, the fairies (as they were known to their fans) strode off stage.

Meanwhile, across the continent a well-known band of boys were traveling on tour. Their next stop? The famous port town of Hargeon of course. It was very hard to secure a gig there because of the immense popularity. The state of Magnolia was the epicenter of pop music. At that moment time, they were in a meeting with their manager and producer on the bus.

A little man with a devious glint in his eyes took a seat in front of the five. Makarov Dreyar of the Vermilion Record Label stared them down. He was responsible for producing the music of the most popular acts of the day, such as Fairy Storm, Tails Down, Skysong, Spark, and formerly Shadow Gear, the Raijinshu, and the Takeover Trio. Of these acts, two of them towered over the others; Fairy Storm and Tails Down. They had seized the charts in a very short amount of time, surprising their competitors. Makarov was afraid of them lashing out at each other. From this fear, his master plan was born.

"If you are not going to tell them, then I will." Laxus Dreyar grunted at his old man.

"You are going to tour with Fairy Storm."

Five Jaws dropped.

"What did you say?" mumbled Tails Down's lead guitarist Gajeel Redfox.

"He said that you guys are going on tour with Fairy Storm." Reiterated Laxus, Tail's manager.

"Just our luck. We secured a major gig and now we have to share it with a bunch of girls. The media is going to drown us in rumors. Are they dating? What _really_ happens after a show?" remarked Gray Fullbuster, the bass of Tails Down.

Makarov ignored him and continued his speech. "The tour will be called Fairy Tail, and it will kick off in Hargeon at your next show. For three weeks you will travel and perform together. At the last day, we will fly back here for the final show before parting ways. "

"That day can't possibly come soon enough." Grumbled Gray.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Makarov whispered under his breath.

"WHAT?"

The girls were currently riding back in the limo to the hotel as their manager, Mirajane Strauss, delivered the news.

"Let me get this straight: you want us to go on tour with Tails Down for three entire weeks? We haven't even met them." Lucy said, astonished at the thought.

"You'll just have to get used to it then." Mira smiled weakly. She was the only one of the girls who knew exactly what the boys were like. And, who exactly was on their tour.

"Mira-san, will I still open for them?" Wendy questioned.

"Wendy, you still will be opening for them, but you will be joined by their opening act." Mira replied. "I think you'll like him."

Wendy blushed. "What do you me-" She was cut off by Levy.

"Mira, do you have a picture of them by any chance?"

"Of Course." She pulled out a bright pink magazine.

A blush filled the faces of the girls. "They certainly are attractive aren't they Mira?" Lucy remarked. The magazine was a huge spread covering the boys and their rise to fame.

"Look Wendy! Its their opening act, you know, the boy you will be working with." Juvia said, gesturing to a picture of a younger male that was grinning in happiness.

If possible, Wendy blushed even harder. "He's really cute." She mumbled.

The girls found their eyes lingering over a photo. It was Tails Down's manager, Laxus Dreyar. "Mira isn't that-?" Erza began.

"I don't understand. Who is that Mira?" Wendy questioned.

"He is an ex." She replied. "One that I never really got over."

This statement surprised the girls. Mirajane Strauss didn't seem like the lady to make a huge deal of a break up. The girls were too familiar with her demon side to believe such a thing. They left the subject alone as Mira continued with the details.

"Anyway, we will catch a red eye flight to Hargeon for rehearsals with the boys. The tour will last for three weeks, so get packing."

"Did you say Hargeon?" squealed the girls. It was every musician's dream to play at Hargeon, as it had the knack for turning dust into diamonds.

"Yes." Mira smiled back, "Hurry up and grab the necessities, we're leaving in 15."

She received four glares and one anxious smile as the car pulled into their hotel.

Soon the girls were aboard a long flight to Magnolia.

"Hey Gray, what do you think the girls look like?" the lead singer of Tails Down, Natsu Dragneel commented thoughtfully as the bus trundled toward Hargeon.

"I don't know." He grumbled sleepily, turning over in his bunk under Natsu.

"You curious flame brain?" questioned Gajeel.

"I have a picture somewhere.." muttered Laxus under his breath.

"Aww, does little Laxus have a crush?" Natsu smirked, getting up from his bunk.

"Say that again and there won't be any baby Dragneel's on this planet." Laxus shot him a glare. "Their manager just happens to be my ex."

"Another one of your conquests Laxus?" Jellal, Tails Down's drummer commented.

"Shut up." The blonde replied. "She's a bit different."

He pulled out a photo album from his belongings. "Here" He grunted, clearly disturbed by their stirring of his past.

The boys gathered around, rising out of their temporary slumber. Gajeel whistled long and low. "Oi Romeo! Get your ass over here!" called Natsu.

"It looks like you'll have a partner when you open for us." He said, gesturing to a picture of a pretty young girl with long blue locks. Her blue dress was soft and fluffy like clouds. The title read Skysong.

"Hey, look at this! They got a bunny girl!" Gajeel grinned. The next photno featured the band in an Easter setting, with the lead singer in a bunny suit. The next photos each showcased the members of the band. Jellal stared at their drummer. She looked familiar somehow.. He shook off the thought before returning to his bed.

With their curiosity satisfied for the moment, the boys returned to sleep as the bus continued on to Hargeon, as a plane flew high above them in the sky, carrying six women whose lives were about to be dramatically changed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**A/N: This is probably the fastest I've ever updated. I guess that shows how easy it is for me to write this fanfiction. Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, "She Looks So Perfect" or "Skyscraper". They belong to the amazing Mashima-sensi, 5 Seconds of Summer, and Demi Lovato.**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 2: The Meeting

As the girls approached the stadium, a faint wave of music reached their ears.

"Simmer down, simmer down,

They say we're too young now to amount to anything else

But look around

We worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now

If you don't swim

You'll drown

But don't move

Honey.."

The music sounded _good._ It seemed to be led by one voice, but then more joined in as the song continued. The girls stopped, standing stock-still.

"Mira-san, is that them?" Wendy asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes, that's them." She replied. She hoped the girls were ready for this.

"And I know now

That I'm so down." The singers voiced finished the song with enthusiasm before turning to his band mates. "That sounded great!" Natsu cheered, obviously exhilarated from the performance. Jellal grinned. The usually stoic member of the band seemed to be right at home on stage and behind his drums.

"Um, are you by any chance Tails Down?" Wendy's voice quivered as she approached the boys. She looked behind her for support. She had drawn the short straw and was sent in front of the rest of the girls. Levy and Juvia waved with their hands, gesturing her onward.

"We are!" Natsu grinned happily, the euphoria of the performance not yet quelled. He leaped off stage and motioned for the boys to follow. When he was satisfied that they were on their way down, he turned back to Wendy.

"You're the opening act right? Skysong was it?" he questioned.

"Yes." She blushed.

It was then that Mira decided to give the girls a little push toward meeting their fellow tour members. She strolled into the arena with a bright smile on her face.

"Mira!" Gray called upon seeing the woman. She was a friend of the band and they were all familiar from the time she dated Laxus.

"Hey guys! There are some lovely women I'd like you to meet."

The girls had no choice but to enter the room. Erza, being the bravest of the band led the way. Lucy and Juvia flanked her, followed by Levy. Makarov and Laxus walked forth from the shadows. "It _is _time for introductions, isn't it Mira?" Makarov suggested. "Of course." Mira nodded to her boss before proceeding.

"Gentlemen, this is Lucy Heartphilia, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser and Levy McGarden. You've already met Wendy Marvell." She said, gesturing to each girl in turn.

"Ladies, this is Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox and Jellal Fernandes. Romeo Conbolt is their opening act." The girls shook their hands before turning back to Mira, their eyes begging her to stop dragging out the meeting. Her eyes twinkled as she replied, "Makarov has prepared an activity to break the ice."

Eight pairs of eyes widened.

"What the hell do you mean, break the ice?" hissed Gajeel angrily.

Mira simply turned to Makarov.

"Take it away."

He glared at her. She sighed before continuing,

"You will be partnered up with your corresponding musician in order to share tips. If you behave, we can go get settled into bus for the night. If not, we will have you perform together." She smiled, a devious glint in her eye that unnerved the band mates.

Gajeel grunted, He had no reason to work with girl he just met.

Laxus' clear voice broke the silence. "Mira I think you have pushed them out of their comfort zones enough already. Why doesn't my band leave your girls to practice while we make the buses presentable."

"Yes Laxus, great idea." She replied, a hint of some unresolved feeling in her voice. The boys fled from the arena, clearly not wanting to know what had upset her, knowing all to well the wrath of Demon Mirajane.

"So, what did you think about the girls?" Laxus asked as the guys returned to the buses. Makarov had planned out the arrangements so that bands each had their own bus.

Romeo grinned. "They seem to be nice."

"I'm with holding my judgment until I have heard them perform." Jellal put in wisely.

The guys had finished cleaning the buses in record time, so they plodded back into the arena.

The sound of faint music in the distance greeted their ears.

" Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?" Lucy began, her voice soft and soulful.

"You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper" She continued as the song went on, with her the girls' voices joining hers.

"As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet" Levy's solo began and she strummed softly. The girls continued, unaware of the boys listening in. Each girl made it through her respective solo, and Lucy, as the lead singer, finished off the song with a final note.

"What do you think now Jellal?" Laxus whispered, nudging the blunette.

"Wow."

The guys strode into the room, with Natsu in the lead. "That didn't sound too bad Luigi!" he called up to Lucy, who smiled back at him, sighing. "Thanks Natsu."

Erza and Levy walked off of the stage, approaching the guys. "Would you mind showing us to the bus?" Erza asked Jellal. For a fleeting second, his face betrayed shock before he calmed his features. He wasn't aware that she didn't remember him. He shook of his thoughts before replying, "Of Course." He dragged Gajeel for moral support as they walked out of the building.

Juvia had aimed to follow them, but her leg caught on a stray wire as she stumbled, falling off the stage. She couldn't help but scream as she braced for impact. She was very surprised when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. "Gray-sama?" she whispered, her blue eyes locking with his darker ones. "Be careful, alright?' he said, his cheeks the faintest shade of red. "S-sure." She nodded at him.

"Gray-sama?"

"Yes Juvia?"

"Are you going to put me down?"


	3. Chapter 3: A revelation

**A/N: Yay chapter 3! Thanks to all who read this story as of a late. I love you all! Some LaMi and Gruvia in this one. Sorry for the onslaught of Taylor Swift songs, for some reason they just fit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or "Everything has changed", "Better Than Revenge", or "I'd Lie". **

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 3: A revelation

Erza strode toward the buses. It was getting late, and the red-eyed flight was finally catching up to her. Levy yawned beside her, her eyes fluttering sleepily.

"Need someone to carry you shrimp?" Gajeel grunted, his voice betraying his bored demeanor.

Levy tried to glare forcefully, but another yawn overtook it. "Erza, where are the buses?" She questioned, trying to play it off.

"We're almost there." Jellal said, trying to avoid Erza's gaze. He was afraid that if she looked closely enough, she would recognize that boy she knew so long ago.

Lucy had just taken a drink of water when a pair of hands was placed over her eyes. "Natsu?" She stated, startled. After all, Lucy had only met this guy an hour ago, and was still formulating her opinion of him.

"Hey Luigi, I want to show you something!" He grinned.

She smiled back at him. "What is it?" she asked, inwardly sighing. _He got my name wrong again._ "Romeo and Wendy were working on their duet and were wondering if you would like to give them a few pointers." He grabbed her hand before rushing toward one of the dressing rooms. As it turned out, this room was formatted into a practice room for the performers. In this current dressing room, two teens were trying to work out a song.

Natsu and Lucy snuck through the door, watching the two for a reaction. It appeared that they were too absorbed in their music to notice them.

"All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now,  
know something now  
I didn't before  
And all I've seen  
since 18 hours ago  
is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know you better now" Wendy began, her timing a second off count. Romeo smiled up at her, from his position on the floor, strumming along with her. "It's fine Wendy, just try again." She shot him a grateful smile before starting again. That was when Lucy interrupted. "One thing that might help you is to count in.:" She began, and Wendy grinned at her. "Thanks for your help Lucy-san!"

Juvia was a bright red. After he had set her down, Gray had offered to show her to the bus. She tucked her long blue hair behind her ear, smiling nervously.

Jellal opened the door to the bus and courteously allowed the women to enter first, before following and dragging a very bored Gajeel in as well. Despite their sleepy state, the girls were very impressed with the bus. As the newer of the two bands, these luxuries were only now being offered to them. Levy smiled. Someone had obviously known they were going to sleep there, because of the baggage stowed by the door. _Mirajane is always looking out for us, isn't she…_

At that moment in time, the white haired woman was reflecting on her past in a break room. _I never thought I would make it this far. I miss touring with Lisanna and Elfman, but after Laxus…_

Mirajane sighed before leaving her safe place. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to sing a little bit.." She muttered at the ground. Her feet took her to an empty practice room where, unbeknownst to her, a person lurked in the shadows.

After Erza's fierce orders to leave the bus, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal headed back to their own bus. "Hey, where'd Sparky go?" Gajeel grunted.

"No idea." Gray and Jellal replied simultaneously.

" And all I know since yesterday is

Everything has changed,"

Wendy and Romeo finished in perfect harmony.

"That's great!" Lucy praised, and smiles filled the room. With that final comment, she swooped up Wendy, and together they walked to the buses, with Natsu and Romeo following closely behind.

"Hey, check this out!" Levy called, the small woman hyped up on energy drinks.

She was craning over her laptop when she called the girls together. Erza, Juvia, Lucy and Wendy gathered around. It was a music video of someone very, very familiar.

"Better than revenge?" Wendy questioned. As the music video began, Erza's face drained of color.

"Takeover.." She whispered quietly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Levy stated.

"What has?" Lucy broke in as the video revealed the singer and the music started.

"MIRAJANE?"

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did."

Mira sang, dressed in a short leather dress, her anger evident.

"But sophistication isn't what you wear and who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you want to go."

She sang, her anger seemingly channeling through the song.

"She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge."

Her voice soared, her eyes gazing fiercely into the camera.

"When was this?" Juvia whispered, awed by the anger and emotion Mira displayed on stage.

"Right after her breakup with Laxus."

Four heads whipped back to face her.

"Talk."

"I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong…"

Mira began quietly, her voice gaining strength with each verse.

"And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs  
And...

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie"

She sang, baring her soul.

"He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine"

The emotion showed in her eyes as she continued, blissfully unaware of her surroundings.

"I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie"

"He stands there, then walks away  
my god if I could only say,  
"I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Is "My god, he's beautiful."  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie"

The song, deeply meaningful and very close to home was her secret. Or so she thought.

"Funny, that's a different tune than the one I remember four years ago."


	4. Chapter 4: Problems and Clarity

**A/N: Sorry for this dramatically late update. I hope it's worth the wait. ^^**

**The next update will be either this week or next, so expect it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fairy and Tail

Chapter 4: Problems and Clarity

Mirajane turned at the sound of the voice, her hair streaming out behind her. Her blue eyes widened in recognition of the figure before her.

"Laxus?"

Erza wasn't exactly how she was supposed to approach the situation. Her closest friends were waiting expectantly for her to delve into the private life of another of their friends, and manager. With a small sigh, she began the tale of the "demon" Mirajane.

"Have you ever wondered why she is called the "demon"?" The scarlet haired drummer questioned.

"I always assumed it was because of her somewhat bipolar managing." Levy whispered quietly, trying not to draw the attention of the group.

Having heard no apparent answer, Erza continued.

"As all of you probably know, before Mira became a manager, she used to be part of a band. This band was called the Takeover Trio, and it consisted of her and her two younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. They didn't gain much popularity, but they were content playing the small gigs that they could. So one night, they were performing, and Laxus was there. He listened to them, and hooked them up with Vermillion Records." She paused for a moment to catch her breath.

"So Laxus-san got Mirajane her record deal?" Wendy timidly asked.

Erza nodded before continuing, "After managing them for a while, Laxus realized that he was falling in love with her. They dated, and Mira was the happiest she had ever been. At a gig one day, she was in the middle of a song, and she saw him with another woman."

The girls looked up, astounded at that last statement. After Erza's words sank in, the girls nodded to her to continue, and continue she did.

"She broke it off immediately, and her siblings called off their next gigs. That was one of the lowest points for her that I know of. She finally got so fed up with all the pity she received that she wrote an angry break up song. What you have just seen was in fact her first and only performance of that song."

"Juvia understands." Juvia spoke up for the first time that evening. "Mirajane was heartbroken, and she needed to stand up again. No girl likes to stay in the dumps after a break up for long."

All the ladies nodded, signaling their agreement, with Wendy a little slow on the uptake.

"So they haven't spoken since then?" Lucy questioned.

"After that, Mira didn't want anything to do with him. The band retired, and they all managed to secure jobs within the company. Lisanna works with advertising, and I'm not quite sure about Elfman. She still hears from them daily, which is good." Erza supplied, answering the blonde's question.

The girls took a moment to take in all the information. They had never known about Mira's past, and they took it all in stride.

"You heard that I assume?" Mirajane questioned Laxus.

"It was kind of hard not to." He replied, his usual snarky attitude seeping into his speech.

"You know Mira, that you never gave me a chance to explain myself." He seemed genuinely interested in her reply.

"You were with another woman Laxus. What was I supposed to think? To give you a chance to make up some bullshit answer? That's not me Laxus, and you knew that. What do you think you will accomplish now?" Tears began to form in her eyes, but the woman stubbornly blinked them back.

"Look Mira. I-" He was cut off by the sharp blare of Mira's cellphone. She glanced at the caller i.d. before turning back to him.

"We'll have to finish this another day." She walked out of the room and headed toward the buses.

"Shit." Was all that Laxus could say. He shoved his hands in his pockets and returned to the bus, allowing ample time for Mira to reach there first.

The next morning marked a new day and the last one before the first concert.

"Rise and Shine!" Mira called awakening the band mates of Fairy Storm from their much-needed slumber.

"We have sound check with the guys today girls! There is no time to lose." This interested Erza immensely.

"Mira, do you know the exact lineup for the night?" Erza was known to be very particular and she always had to know what would happen before it did.

"What kind of manager would I be if I didn't?" She replied, before pulling a folder seemingly out of nowhere and producing the page from inside.

The redhead nodded in approval at the list, and the day began. After grabbing a quick breakfast and the essential coffee, the girls were shoved on stage for a walk through of the concert. The guys of Tails Down joined them, yawning like newborn kittens.

Mira had gotten a hold of a microphone and was directing like a dictator, not stopping for the guys' unmanly whining. Her demon directing skills were then made known to all who participated.

"Since Tails Down has the most popularity, we will have Romeo open with one of his more energetic songs, and Wendy will join in on the chorus. I don't think the crowd is exactly ready for the duet. Romeo, you will then introduce the guys and exit the stage with Wendy.

Natsu, you and Tails Down will perform "She looks so Perfect" to get the crowd pumped. Immediately, following them, in the last note, Fairy Storm will walk up and take over, performing "Hot N Cold." After you perform those songs, the rest is up to you. Signal for the songs you want to perform from the list. Remember that you have to have equal performances, but breaks for each others singing." Mira finished delivering the information.

Levy paused before breaking in, her tactical side getting the best of her.

"Mirajane, wouldn't it be very difficult for us to perform songs without planning it out in great detail first? We are dealing with two bands here, and two opening singers, not just our normal six performers. There are at least twelve of us affected, but a lot more with our tech crew! Mirajane are you okay? Plus this is sound check, not just a meeting. You usually aren't this nervous right before a concert."

"_It's not the concert I worried about…" _Mira's whispered thoughts were the truth.

Something, or rather some_one, _was throwing her off her game, and right before the biggest concert of their careers.


End file.
